Life carries on
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Continuação de "I grieve". Sherlock tenta continuar com sua vida, mas seu modo de superar a perda de John está afetando sua sanidade.


**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes não me pertence, e essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos.

Continuação de "I grive", espero que gostem.

* * *

Quando Sherlock Holmes desceu do táxi, todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. Ninguém havia aprovado a decisão de Lestrade de chamá-lo para o caso, ainda que não tivessem a capacidade de o solucionar sem ajuda. Alguns pensavam que não estava pronto, outros simplesmente não gostavam dele. Era a primeira vez que era chamado nos últimos três meses, desde a noite na piscina.

Quem olhasse para ele agora poderia julgar que nada havia acontecido. Ele parecia estar bem, sendo denunciado apenas por alguns pequenos detalhes: os quilos perdidos, as olheiras mais profundas... Contudo, nada em sua expressão indicava que ainda sofria. Não havia esquecido a dor, porém, era um ótimo ator e havia encontrado um modo de seguir em frente.

Ao ver que todos os olhares estavam concentrados nele, instintivamente tocou em seu braço, mesmo sabendo que era impossível ver as marcas de agulhas que o casaco ocultava. Não falou com ninguém enquanto entrava na casa, e foi imediatamente até o escritório.

Lestrade estava parado ao lado do corpo de uma jovem, mas se virou assim que ouviu Sherlock chegando.

- Que bom que você resolveu ajudar! Parece ser um homicídio disfarçado de suicídio, mas não vejo quem poderia querer ma...

Antes de a frase terminar, Sherlock estava empurrando-o para fora do escritório.

- Não consigo me concentrar com todo esse barulho! – disse Sherlock enquanto empurrava Lestrade para fora da sala e fechava a porta.

Quando se viu sozinho, olhou para o corpo e sorriu. Ali estava John, analisando o ferimento que a bala causara ao atravessar a cabeça da jovem. Ainda que uma pequena parte de sua mente soubesse que o que via não era real, achava difícil ignorar o amigo na frente das outras pessoas. Era real demais para que não acreditasse e agora aparecia mesmo quando não estava sob influência das drogas.

- O que você acha? – perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado de John para analisar melhor o ferimento.

- A causa da morte foi obviamente um tiro na têmpora esquerda, mas a arma está na mão direita. E também, pela posição da arma, tenho quase certeza de que foi plantada.

Ele parecia tão real! Será que a verdade era que ainda estava vivo e que a cena da piscina é que foi a verdadeira alucinação? Sentia que algo tinha acontecido naquela noite, algo além do que conseguia lembrar. A última dose fora há mais de dez horas, não poderia ainda estar sob seu efeito. Já não precisava da cocaína para poder rever seu amigo, agora ele sempre o seguia. John não iria o abandonar novamente.

- Você sempre esquece as coisas mais importantes. Há pólvora na mão esquerda, e esta sala era de uma canhota.

Sherlock foi até o computador, enquanto John permaneceu ao lado do corpo. Mesmo procurando por arquivos apagados, o consultor desviava os olhos a cada par de segundos para verificar a presença de John.

- Então, o que foi? Suicídio ou homicídio?

- Venha cá. – disse virando a tela. – É uma carta de suicídio. Aparentemente alguém achou que apagar o arquivo era o bastante para o esconder.

John estava tão próximo que Sherlock tinha certeza de que se estendesse a mão para o tocar, sentiria o calor de seu corpo. Ainda assim, temia que o contato fosse o bastante para quebrar a ilusão. Nesse momento, Lestrade entrou no escritório.

- Você estava falando com alguém? – perguntou temeroso.

- Não. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos de John.

- O legista chegou para remover o corpo. – disse um pouco constrangido, sentindo que havia interrompido algo.

- Foi suicídio, prenda a namorada por obstrução. – disse se levantando e saindo.

- Espere! Ela não tinha uma namorada, era a noiva do promotor. – disse Lestrade aturdido.

- Leia a carta de suicídio, está na tela. Ela não suportava ter terminado com a colega de quarto para se casar, por isso resolveu morrer. Quando a colega encontrou o corpo, fingiu que era um homicídio para proteger a família da verdade.

Estava certo, é claro. Não precisava de uma confirmação. Olhou para John novamente, agradecendo silenciosamente pela ajuda. E depois voltou para casa.

Atirou-se no sofá antes de se voltar novamente para o amigo. Temia que se o perdesse de vista por mais do que alguns instantes, seria abandonado de novo. E não poderia suportar isso, do mesmo modo que não suportara da primeira vez. Sabia que isso não era seguir em frente, estava cada vez mais preso ao passado. Mas nada poderia o impedir de pegar a caixinha que estava em cima da mesa e preparar a próxima dose. Talvez não escondesse suas drogas porque queria ser pego, sabia que precisava de ajuda. Porém, a única pessoa que poderia o ajudar estava morta.

- Você deveria parar com isso. – disse John. – Não faz nada bem para sua saúde.

- Ajuda com que eu não siga o mesmo caminho daquela jovem. Acho que não colocar uma bala na própria cabeça conta como um bem para a saúde.

Suas mãos estavam firmes, nunca tremiam quando segurava uma seringa. Anos de abstinência, apenas para se entregar novamente para as drogas. Se o verdadeiro John estivesse ali, não iria permitir que isso acontecesse. Só que se ele estivesse ali, esse problema não existiria.

- Você não está fazendo nada para melhorar a situação! Você sabe o que precisa fazer para que a dor passe.

John estava sentado no braço do sofá e tocava gentilmente o ombro de Sherlock, como se quisesse consolá-lo.

- A dor nunca vai passar. – ao fim dessas palavras, empurrou o êmbolo e sentiu a droga entrar em sua corrente sanguínea.

- Você precisa acabar com eles, Sherlock. Jim Moriarty não é o único responsável pelo que aconteceu, você precisa encontrar os outros. Você precisa encontrar os outros.

Foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes de se perder no delírio. Odiava os delírios, mas adorava a tranqüilidade que vinha depois. Uma ou duas horas sem pensar, era disso que precisava agora. A vingança poderia esperar, agora tudo o que queria era esquecer de tudo por algumas horas.

Olhou uma última vez para John antes de fechar os olhos e deixar sua mente vagar. Tudo o que importava era que eles estavam trabalhando juntos novamente. Mesmo que não fosse real.

* * *

Essa história já estava quase pronta há algum tempo, mas não sabia como terminar. Agora já planejei a próxima, e já comecei a escrever. Elogios e críticas (construtivas) são bem-vindas!


End file.
